


What They Didn't Know

by abookutopia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And I dont plan to read the Dark Artifacts, Draco is related to the Blackthorns, F/F, F/M, Gen, I haven't read any of the Shadowhunters series past City of Heavenly Fire, M/M, Magnus gave him back ALL his memories, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon is a shadowhunter, Slytherins, Snape is Alive, So the Blackthorns might be OOC, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookutopia/pseuds/abookutopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST BATTLE OF HOGWARTS//POST DARK WAR<br/>In the Great Hall, its how it was before the war. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike were chattering cherrily to their friends. But the Slytherins were strangely quiet, not even making a sound. That is until the doors open and a strange girl dressed in all black with strange runes all over her body walked straight towards Draco Malfoy. She needs his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mortal Instruments & Harry Potter Crossover  
> Mostly about saving Mark from the Wild Hunt. Drarry will come in soon.  
> Malec, Sizzy, and Clace all available.

-New York Institute-

The Blackthorns were staying with the Lightwoods, debating, planning, brainstorming ideas on how to get their brother back. Magnus and Alec were curled up on a love seat, in the corner; Jace and Clary on the floor; Helen pacing the room while Aline watched lost on how to help her girlfriend; Isabelle sat near Magnus and Alec ringing her hands. 

"One of his eyes were soild gold. He's in the Hunt now and he can't get out with out his leader's permission. The Clave--" Alec got cut off.  
"Fuck the Clave, they're not gonna do shit for Mark." Julian spat.  
"Language. And the Consul would help if she could, you know that," Helen said.  
"I know, sorry Aline I know your mom would do it if she could. Its just that-" he stopped short at let out a breath. "I understand Jules." Aline told him, a small smile on her face.  
"Magnus, anything?" Helen asked. "Sorry, darling. I can't." He responded sadly.  
"Wait. Remember our really distant cousin in England. They have connections with this kind of stuff."  
"The Malfoys."  
"Pack your bags, guys. We're going to England"  
"What about Simon? Can he come too?"  
"Sure"  
"Okay, lets do this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re did the second chapter. I'm gonna continue with this story. I didn't forget about this story, I swear but life just gets in the way sometimes. I promise I'll try to update every Saturday. They'll be a warning if anything changes.

~Hogwarts-- Great Hall~       

 

 

 

If you looked at the Great Hall now and its occupants, you wouldn’t have thought that they’d just been through a war two months. The Gryffindor table, was filled with jeers, loud laughter and unnecessary shrieks. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are talking amongst themselves, completing assignments and eating. The Slytherins are unusually silent, calmly eating their lunch. 

Anyone that’s late to lunch usually arrives during the first three hours at least. Which is why the sudden opening of the doors opening nearing the end of lunch caught both the students and teachers off guard for a bit. Even more unusual was the woman who walked in. Her hair a strawberry blonde, eyes a blue-green, and the strangest thing about her was the strange black runes covering the visible skin of her body.  

At the Gryffindor table, four students tensed, reaching for their wands. At the Slytherin table, grey eyes sparked with recognition. At the head table. Headmistress McGonagall stood, raising her arm in calming gesture.  

"Hello, I'm not sure if you are aware but you are trespassing, if you want to visit the school or see a student or teacher you must give notice and request permission to bypass the wards. To my knowledge there are no visits scheduled for today so I wonder how you’ve gained entry." McGonagall spoke to the strange woman composed but threatening. 

The teachers ready their wands, the golden trio follow suit while Neville Longbottom watches on curiously. 

The strange woman spoke, stretching her arms out attempting to diffuse the tension. "I apologize, Headmistress. I agree that I could've done that but I'm afraid that due the situation at hand I was not thinking rationally. As to how I bypassed your wards, we can discuss that privately. But for now I'd like to discuss something with my cousin."

"Before you meet with this cousin of yours, how about we continue this discussion in my office?" It's staged as a question but the slight hardening of McGonagall's eyes says otherwise.

Seeing that the Headmistress would not take for an answer, the woman concedes.

"Students! Continue on with your regular schedules! Prefects, keep an eye on them!" McGonagall voiced. She shared a quick glance with Severus Snape, who gave a slight nod and headed out the Hall silently. "Follow me, Miss....?" 

"Blackthorn, ma'am." She answers following after her obediently.  


	3. Chapter 3

~Headmistress's Office~

 

"Why don't we begin with your name and why you're trespassing?" McGonagall seated behind her desk.

"My name is Helen Blackthorn and I was able to bypass your wards because I am close friends with a very powerful warlock, I'm here because my brother was kidnapped and my cousin has information on how I would be able to retrieve him. His name is Draco Malfoy and I believe he belongs to the house that is associated with snakes. _Please,_ may I speak with? I promise you that I bear no ill intentions towards your students or staff. I only want information." Helen spoke quickly her composure breaking slightly.

"I would first like to know what you are? And why you bear these ancient runes. Then you may speak with Mr. Malfoy, if I deem your response worthy." McGonagall compromised.

"I'm a Shadowhunter or a Child of Nephilim, if you prefer." The headmistress stills, Helen continues. "My runes amplify my angelic powers. I'm aware that the Shadow World hasn't really interacted with the Magical World, despite our similarities. And I am aware of the reason why, but I beg of  you _please do not turn me away_. " Helen pleads, eyes shining with tears she refused to spill over.

"And I will not do that. But are you aware that rumors of your appearance here will surface. You arrived during the busiest time of the day, the students are probably already writing to their parents. Telling them of the mysterious lady with weird tattoos that just walked into Hogwarts like it was nothing. It wont be long until the Aurors come knocking on our doors. You could've gone about this a bit more subtle , Miss Blackthorn." McGonagall scolds. "Yes, ma'am." Helen flushes in embarrassment. "You may see Mr. Malfoy."

She pulls out her ward and casts a _Patronus_ and slivery, ghost-like cat appears. "Lead Ms. Blackthorn here to Severus." She addresses the cat and turns her attention to Helen. "Follow my _patronus_ , he'll lead you to Severus, who most likely knows where Mr. Malfoy is."

Helen smiles brightly, eyes shining. "Thank you, Headmistress! Thank you for listening to me."

"Yes, child. You're welcome. When you've finished your discussion with Mr. Malfoy please send him up here. The password is Nitwit."

"Will do!" She follows the cat out of the office. McGonagall seats at her desk pensively, before deciding to check with Madam Pince on any information she has on the Shadow World.

 


End file.
